Visual corruption
by chrissi-chan
Summary: Kagome is back at home watching television, when something life changing appears on the screen. Beware Hilarity ensues. songfic. pairing: Inu x Sesshy kinda; but i'll put inu x kag R&R! : terribly sorry for all the underlining, my computer messed it up


Ohayo everyone, Chrissi-chan is back! J, I know last time my story was pretty flat and boring so I am coming back with humour. Trust me on this one guys I couldn't stop laughing while I wrote this.

I do not own the song " I kissed a girl by Katy Perry however I did revise the song for your enjoyment ;)

I have no rights to Inuyasha whatsoever!.

On with it!,

Kagome Higurashi sat down at her family room table, with a bowl of oden , ready to watch her Saturday afternoon j-pop music videos.

First there was a video called " deep forest" by Do As Infinity. Kagome happened to love this song so she sang along to the whole thing. After that the host announced that a brand new video would be premiering next.

Kagome awaited and soon the video started. A far away figure in a tight pink kimono made it's way to the front. _' oh my.. Kagome thought… that's a man …' _And not just any man , but a man with dog ears, golden eyes and silvery hair.

" INU-YASHA!!" she screamed in horror , " but how did he… why is he , AHHGHH!" by now poor Kagome was off her rocker. However she had yet to know what would ensue.

"Inuyasha" cleared his throat and some upbeat music began . 

I Kissed Shesshomaru

_Inuyasha_: (in a very deep seductive voice)

_This was never the way I planned_

_Not my intention_

_I am not gay, I don't swing that way_

_I just lost my discretion_

_It's not like I love him, Kags is the only one for me_

_But something caught my eye_

_He is damn spicy_

_I kissed my bro and I liked it_

_The taste of his demon dog lips_

_I kissed Shesshomaru just to try it_

_I hope Kagome, Kagura and Rin don't mind it_

_He made me moan_

_He made me cry _

_There's incest going on tonight_

_I kissed my bro and I liked it_

_(he's so spicy)_

By this time poor, poor Kagome was on the floor wailing " IT'S A FRIKKEN NIGHTMARE!"

_He likes to play his little games_

_He's so seductive_

_Now because of him I have anal pains_

_It's good I'm not reproductive_

_What would my, my mate say?_

_If she found out my secret_

_I know it is wrong but_

_I don't regret_

" WELL I KNOW NOW YOU ASS!" Kagome screeched from the floor, curling up into a ball in the process to prevent herself from having a full out seizure.

_I kissed my bro and I liked it_

_The taste of his demon dog lips_

_I kissed Shesshomaru just to try it_

_I hope Kagome, Kagura and Rin don't mind it_

_He made me moan_

_He made me cry _

_There's incest going on tonight_

_I kissed my bro and I liked it_

_(he's so spicy)_

All of a sudden , all of the fruity guys Kagome had ever encountered in the past, came out with linked arms, kicking there legs from side to side, and rubbing up against each other.

Then Jakautsu from the Band Of Seven, broke away from the crowd and slapped Inu-yasha 's bottom.

Last but definitely not least, Shesshomaru walked on . His hair was all done up, and he wore a silk dressy kimono.

_Us guys were irresistible_

_Dark eyes ,soft lips so kissable_

_Tanned skin tight abs so touchable_

_Too hot to deny it_

_We can't keep ourselves off of each other…_

The Inu-yasha on screen ran his hand through his silvery tresses and winked

Then Shessomaru dipped down low and locked lips with Inu-yasha.

" THE HELL!?" Kagome screeched. " INU-YASHA OSWARI!!"

The Inu-yasha on the television, slammed into to the stage floor, breaking his pink tiara.

"_Oh Shessy-kinnz !" " yes darling?" " could you give me a hand?" " why of course sexy"_

_I kissed my bro and I liked it_

_The taste of his demon dog lips_

_I kissed Shesshomaru just to try it_

_I hope Kagome, Kagura and Rin don't mind it_

_He made me moan_

_He made me cry _

_There's incest going on tonight_

_I kissed my bro and I liked it_

_(he's so spicy)_

_I kissed my bro and I liked it_

_The taste of his demon dog lips_

_I kissed Shesshomaru just to try it_

_I hope Kagome, Kagura and Rin don't mind it_

_He made me moan_

_He made me cry _

_There's incest going on tonight_

_I kissed my bro and I liked it_

_(he's so spicy)_

Kagome grabbed her television set and yanked the flat screen from the wall. Struggling from the weight, she slowly made her elevation up the stairs to her attic. Once there, she opened the enormous double windows and hurled the television out of it,

Dusting off her hands, she made her decent to her room to take a nap.


End file.
